Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interlocking telescopic rod-type defense spray apparatus, and more particularly to a defense spray apparatus in which at least two sections may be pushed to each other to spray contents of an irritant gas can, and may be positioned relative to each other to be locked into a function application having a rod-type member.
Related Art
A conventional umbrella, staff or cane is easy to carry and can be used for defense; however, in a sudden strike of an armed villain, during a fierce fight, it is still possible that the villain causes death or injuries with a strike by using a bladed weapon.
In addition, a conventional device such as a gas pistol and a self-defense spray device can be used to spurt high-pressure self-defense spray at a villain at a long distance greater than 3 meters to 4 meters before the villain approaches; however, for a function or a dosage of the device, an irritant gas or liquid can only be spurted at the face of the villain for a very few seconds to take away the vision of the villain, and if the villain closes the eyes and covers the mouth and nose and keeps slashing wildly with a weapon, the gas pistol and the self-defense spray are basically useless to stop the villain. Moreover, for the purpose of portability, a self-defense spray can is generally small and has a small volume, and a dosage of an irritant gas in the self-defense spray can can support only a limited quantity of times of spurting. When the self-defense spray can is emptied after several times of spurting, if a danger still exists, an article such as an umbrella needs to be used for defense to resist an attack.